Certain brass instruments include finger appendages at which the finger of a musician is placed during use. Finger appendages can take the form of hooks, rings, or saddles. Generally, a finger appendage defines a gap or space for receiving the musician's finger. The gap may have a width that is greater than the size of the musician's finger. This can lead to discomfort and can also make it difficult to use slides that are connected to the finger appendage to micro-tune the instrument. Musicians sometimes address oversized gaps by wrapping adhesive tape around portions of the finger appendage.